The present invention relates to a positioning device of a wire groove in a wire winding box, and especially to a wire winding box for automatically winding a communication wire and receiving the communication wire therein.
The current communication devices, such as computers, modems, telephones, or fax machines need communication wires to connect these devices for communication. However, in order to avoid the communication wire is too long to be wound together or too short to be insufficient in using, there are various wire winding boxes being designed. In general, the wire winding box includes a box body, a housing, a communication wire, two wire winding disks; and two spiral springs. Therefore, the plug of the communication wire can be inserted into the communication devices for downloading data.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art wire winding box includes a box body 1a, a housing 2a, a communication wire 3a, two wire winding disks 4a and two spiral springs 5a. The box body 1a has two faces each being installed with a wire groove 11a for receiving the communication wire 3a. Each lateral side of the wire grooves 11a is installed with a wire hole 12a at a proper place for being protruded by the plug 31a and earphone 32a at two ends of the communication wire 3a. The inner lateral side of the wire groove 11a is formed with a shaft 13a. Each shaft 13a is axially installed with a groove hole 14a. 
The housing 2a is formed by a first casing 21a and a second casing 22a, which can be buckled to the two surfaces of the box body 1a for sealing the two wire grooves 11a so as to position the communication wire 3a, wire winding disk 4a, and spiral spring 5a in the box body 1a. 
Two wire winding disks 4a has a central axial hole 42a. Two surfaces of the disk 41a are formed with a spring fixing post 43a and a wire winding ring 44a. The spring fixing post 43a and the wire winding ring 44a surround the periphery of the central axial hole 42a and are concentric with the central axial hole 42a. The spring fixing post 43a is installed with a buckling hole 45a. The two wire winding disks 4a are received in the two wire grooves 11a in the box body 1a and are pivotally installed in the two shafts 13a through the axial holes 42a so that the wire winding disks 4a can rotate in the wire groove 11.
The communication wire 3a has two ends each being installed with a plug 31a and an earphone 32a. The two ends of the communication wire 3a may be wound as two parts for matching in the two wire grooves 11a of the box body 1a. The middle part of the communication wire 3a passes through the groove holes 14a on the shafts 13a in the two wire grooves 11a. Therefore, the two ends of the communication wire 3a are disposed in the two wire grooves 11a. The communication wire 3a can be wound around the exterior 47a and interior 48a of the wire winding ring 44a of the wire winding disk 4a. The plug 31a and earphone 32a at two ends of the communication wire 3a are protruded out from the wire holes 12a of the box body 1a. 
Two spiral springs 5a are properly installed in the two wire grooves 11a of the box body 1. The buckling end 51a of each spiral spring 5a is buckled to the buckling hole 45a of the wire winding disk 4a so that the two spiral springs 5a are connected to the two wire winding disks 4a. As the wire winding disk 4a rotates, the spiral spring 5a will store dynamic energy.
Thereby, a wire winding box 4 can be assembled, in practical, the wire groove serves to receive a section of the communication wire 3a having a relative long length and the section can be rewound as desired. The user may insert the plug 31a of the communication wire 3a to a receptacle of a relative communication device for downloading relative data. The two ends of the communication wire 3a can be pulled out directly from the wire winding box. The two ends of the communication wire 3a are pulled by the spiral spring 5a in the box so that a certain pulling force is retained thereon, and thus the communication wire 3a can be wound back to the box. Therefore, the wire will not expose out and wind together.
In order to avoid that as the user pull the communication wire 3a, it will not be interfered by the tension of the winding force, the periphery of the wire winding disk 4a is installed with a plurality of buckling grooves 46a and a control device 6a. The control device 6a includes a swinging piece 61a swinging freely and a ratchet 62a rotating freely. By the special reaction connected the swinging piece 61a, ratchet 62a, and the buckling groove 46a of the wire winding disk 4a, the communication wire 3a can be fixed or rewound by pulling and releasing.
However, in the prior art wire winding box, after the communication wire 3 passes through the groove holes, it is directly wound around the shaft 13a and the wire winding disk 4a (see FIG. 2). Since the middle portion of the communication wire 3a does not been positioned, when one end of the communication wire 3a is pulled out from the wire winding box, it is very possible to affect another end. That is, another end will reduce into the box so that two ends of the communication wire 3a can not be retained in a proper length to be pulled out. Therefore, it is very possible that one end is pulled out with an overlong length, while another end is pulled out with an insufficient length.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a positioning device of a wire groove in a wire winding box, in which when one end of the communication wire is pulled from the wire winding box, another end will not be affected. That is, another end will not reduce into the box body. Therefore, two ends of the communication wire may retain a predetermined length to expose out. The condition that one end is pulled out with a overlong length, while the other end is pulled out with an insufficient length does not occur.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.